1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism, and more particularly to a mechanism for crushing cans and for acting as an exercise mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of mechanisms for crushing cans have been developed, however, most of them are suitable for crushing cans only and can not be used as an exercise mechanism; on the contrary, various kinds of exercise mechanisms have been developed, however, most of them are suitable for practicing exercises only and can not be used as a mechanism for crushing cans.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise mechanisms and mechanisms for crushing cans.